Say what you will
by Silver Mirror
Summary: MILD SLASH! YamiKura. ONE SHOT! This story just wrote itself, but just a different take on my part on Yami and Kura getting together!


**Say what you will**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except the plot.

**Summary: **So you know this is a one shot! So no more after this! The story takes place over two days and it just wrote itself, it is also a Kura/Yami fic! What else! There is other slash parings, and it's a very mild slash.

**Warning: So you all know this story will be slash, M/M. Just like all my stories are. But in this one it's very mild.**

Hey everyone I know I should be working on my other story! But I've just completed an eleven month college course! It was a long eleven months! Then the day after is my 19th birthday! Party Where I live in Canada that makes me legal! This is also for all you loyal readers out there! You guys are the best!

Ryou glanced at his watch and then up the stairs and then back to his watch again. Letting out a quiet growl of annoyance, he started up the stairs. "Bakura! What is taking you so long? The movie starts in ten minutes."

"Well, my dear light." Bakura replied, sarcasms dripping from his voice. "Seeing as the Midget…"

"Yugi." Ryou sighed, leaning against his darks doorway.

"Yes, yes, that." Bakura said, waving his hand. "Anyways, you know he'll just have to bring that brain-dead idiot with him."

"Yami." Ryou replied.

Bakura turned and glared at Ryou quickly before continuing, "Then following him will be that twit, a.k.a the brain-dead idiot's shadow, following her will be that goof with the weird hairdo and of course the puppy." Running his hand through his hair, Bakura smiled. "Well I think I'm ready to go now. How do I look?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryou started down the stairs. "Very hot Kura. I'm sure whoever you're trying to impress will notice."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone." Bakura yelled, as he raced down the stairs after his light. "Even If I was, it wouldn't be anyone in that group."

"Ah, hoping that you'll run into Seto Kaiba then?" Ryou chuckled, as he locked up the house.

"Ewww, that's gross." Bakura frowned.

"What, are you two?" Ryou asked, as he glanced at his Yami.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, let's just go. We stand a good chance of making it on time."

"Hey Ryou, Bakura! Over here!" Yugi shouted, as he waved his arm.

"Hi guys, sorry were late." Ryou smiled, as he joined his friends. "I forget how much of a girl my Yami can be."

"Well it paid off, you look good Bakura." Yami smiled.

"Aahh." Bakura felt a blush cross his face, but quickly sneered at the other Yami. "I don't need you to tell me that."

Yami just smirked slightly, and went over to help Tristan and Joey out with the drinks and snacks.

Once Yami was out of hearing range, Ryou hit Bakura. "That wasn't very nice; Yami was only giving you a compliment."

"He should learn to keep his eyes to himself." Bakura snorted. "What are you looking at girl?"

Tea jumped at being caught staring and then quickly answered. "Not much."

"Whatever." Bakura replied as he headed over to help the three idiots.

"Sorry about my Yami, Tea." Ryou apologized. "Bakura is a bit moodier then usual."

"It's alright Ryou." Tea smiled. "Oh, I managed to get all of us tickets finally. I was a little short and then I just convinced the teller that Yugi was a child and then it all worked out."

Ryou chuckled at the sad look that crossed his smaller friend's face, before he grabbed both of them and dragged them into the theater. Joining the other guys they quickly found some seats. Yami sat down next to Yugi and quickly dragged Bakura down next to him.

"What are you doing?" Bakura hissed.

"I really don't want to sit next to Tea." Yami muttered.

"Understandable, but you so owe me now. Seating next to you for two hours, I might catch something." Bakura quickly glanced up at Joey and then pulled him down. "Let Tristan sit next to Tea."

"Good plan." Joey nodded, as he pulled Tristan down. "It will make his afternoon."

"What will?"

"Nothing, just enjoy the movie." Joey told him.

"Uh huh." Tristan nodded.

"Don't worry man, I think you're safe." Joey grinned.

"But your not, what are you doing here Puppy?"

"Kaiba!" Joey growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I do believe that I asked the question first." Seto replied, as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

"He is most likely here to watch a movie," Bakura told him, as he turned around and smiled. "Like the rest of us, so why don't you shut-up and go sit on the other side of the theater."

Kaiba sent a cold glance towards the thief before grabbing his brother and walking off.

"That was awesome Bakura!" Joey smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, he just annoys me." Bakura told him. "Now you shut up as well, the movie is starting."

Yami smiled slightly as he glanced at Bakura. Maybe the thief wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

Once the movie was over, the gang decided to head over to the nearest Pizza Parlor to grab a few slices.

"What kind do you want Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not that hungry." Bakura replied, as he watched Joey and Tristan stuff their mouths.

"Well pick something anyway; I'm not making dinner when we get home." Ryou told him.

"Ugh." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Now what should I have?"

"Oh just pick something." Ryou told him.

"If you want Bakura, I'm getting a Large Hawaiian Pizza. I won't be able to eat it all so we could share." Yami told him.

"That's sweet of you Yami." Ryou smiled. "Now thank him Kura."

"What my light said." Bakura replied.

"Your welcome." Yami told him. "Now let's go join the others."

"Do we have to? I mean watching Joey and Tristan eat makes me want to puke." Bakura told him.

"Nice image." Yami frowned. "We'll just eat up here at the counter."

"Sounds good, I'll just tell the other guys."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Something strong?" Bakura joked.

"This is a pizza parlor, not a bar."

"Pepsi then." Bakura called over his shoulder. "Hey Ryou, I'm going to eat at the counter with Yami."

"Are you now?" Ryou asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Don't look into it or anything. I just don't want to sit with the pigs." Bakura told him, as he spared a glance at the table. "Their so gross."

"Don't sweat it, go sit with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, I don't even like him. I just don't wish to sit here and that makes it hard to share a pizza with someone if you're at a different table."

"Very true." Ryou nodded. "Go enjoy."

"Thanks Ryou." Bakura smiled, before turning and walking to the counter.

"Yugi!"

"What Ryou?" Yugi asked, glancing at his friend.

"My Yami just smiled at me actually smiled." Ryou told him.

"Err, how exciting." Yugi answered, giving Ryou a confused look.

Ryou just smiled and glanced over his shoulder at the pair. "Kura wouldn't say anything but I'm pretty sure he likes Yami. He never stops talking about him, and sometimes it's not negative!"

At this a grin slowly appeared across Yugi's face. "That is interesting; because I notice Yami has been talking about Bakura a lot lately. The only time he calls Kura Tomb Rader or Thief is when they fight."

Now both turned in their seat to watch their Yami's, both with huge grins on their faces.

"So, how are you finding school?" Yami asked, grabbing a slice.

"It's been going alright so far. The history teacher gets annoyed at me for correcting him all the time when we talk about Egypt." Bakura laughed. "I suck at math though, numbers really aren't my thing."

"I'm great at math; if you ever need any help just let me know." Yami offered.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that. There's a huge math exam next week, and I don't think I'll do so hot." Bakura told him.

Yami stared at him in shock. "Did you… did you just thank me?"

"Yes, I do have some manners." Bakura told him. "Just don't let Ryou know, he'll think I'm going soft, or something like that."

"Awww, Kura has a heart." Yami cooed.

"Shut up, I do not. Damn light is just rubbing off on me." Bakura shuddered.

"Well it is bound to happen." Yami shrugged. "He's really the only one you hang out with."

"Hey! Not true, I also hang out with Marik and Malik. Or at least I did until they moved back to Egypt… recently." Bakura replied.

"Umm, they moved back in August." Yami told him.

"Yes." Bakura nodded.

"You do know its December right?"

"Of course, like I said recently."

"Four months really isn't that recent." Yami told him.

"I know that." Bakura frowned. "But I really don't mind that much, I felt like a third wheel. I'm suited for a loner life."

"Nobody is suited for the loner life." Yami snorted. "Why don't you hang out with me… and the rest of the gang?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Bakura told him.

"Fine, but your with me at lunch time on Monday." Yami told him. "And don't waste your time arguing. I always get my way."

"What the Pharaoh wants the Pharaoh gets." Bakura mocked.

"And don't you forget it." Yami grinned. "You all finished?"

"Yeah." Bakura nodded, as he glanced back. "Um, I think your friends ditched you."

Looking back Yami saw that the table the group was in earlier was empty. "You mean they ditched us. How'd they get Tea out of here without saying anything?"

"That girl is nuts! She's totally obsessed with you." Bakura laughed.

"Yeah I know, and I haven't worked up the courage to tell her the truth yet."

"And what truth might that be?"

"Nothing, forget I said that." Yami said, as he turned a nice shade of red.

"Nope, you have to tell me now. What is it, are you secretly dating someone?"

"No, I'm not dating anyone."

"Major crush then?"

"Not really."

"Interesting. So you're like Marik and Malik then?"

"Egyptian? Yeah, duh. If you don't remember you are as well."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura got up and walked to the door. "I know that silly, that's not what I was talking about. Come on, let's go to the park."

Quickly pulling his jacket on, Yami followed Bakura out the door. "If that's not what you're talking about then what is it?"

"You mean you never knew?" Bakura chuckled. "Marik and Malik are together."

"Yes I know, In Egypt." Yami nodded.

"Good Ra! You're stupid!" Bakura laughed. "Their together, like in love and all that."

"Huh?"

"Their gay!" Bakura yelled.

"Ah… oh!" Yami blushed again. "I didn't realize that."

"Yeah, their pretty cute together." Bakura smiled.

"Wait, hold up one second." Yami said, coming to a quick halt.

"What is it?" Bakura asked. "I want to get home before dinner time, plus I have homework."

"You said that I was like Marik and Malik." Yami pointed out.

"Yes, I did." Bakura nodded, turning to face the other Yami.

"You're saying I'm gay." Yami told him, pointing to himself.

"I didn't say that, you did." Bakura smiled.

"Well, I'm not gay. So you can just forget about it." Yami frowned.

"Being gay is not a bad thing Yami." Bakura said, rolling his eyes. "I mean back in Egypt you really couldn't be that picky."

"Are you saying… that you are, are…" Yami glanced around, and then leaned in and whispered. "Gay?"

Bakura just gave him a strange glance. "Umm, yeah. Why are you whispering? There is nobody here but us."

"I know that, that's really not the point." Yami said, waving his hand in the air. "How can you easily admit that you're _gay?_"

"Again with the whispering. It's not that hard to say Yami. Repeat after me, I am gay. Just say it."

"I'm not gay." Yami replied.

"Okay, that's not what I said." Bakura told him. "Come on, just admit it. You'll feel so much better."

"I'm so not admitting to anything."

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Bakura smiled, as he stepped closer to Yami. "You, my Pharaoh are gay."

"So now I'm yours, am I?" Yami grinned.

Bakura just smirked back at him. "You'd like that wouldn't you Pharaoh? Well I'll see you on Monday. Night."

"Uhh, night." Yami stood there a moment, just watching the former thief walk away. Finally he turned and headed back to the game shop, where he found his light sitting up waiting for him.

"Hey Yami, how was the rest of your evening?" Yugi asked a small smile on his face.

"It was alright." Yami shrugged.

"Just alright?"

"Yeah. So what happened to you guys?"

"Oh well Tea had to rush home and there was things all of us had to do." Yugi told him. "You guys look like you were having fun so we didn't want to interrupt you."

"I see. Well I have to finish my English paper and then I'm done for the night. See you in the morning."

"Good night Yami." Yugi waited until he heard a bedroom door shutting, before grabbing the phone and quickly dialing up Ryou's number.

When Bakura finally got home, Ryou was sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey, what movie you watching?" Bakura asked, as he threw himself down on the coach.

"Fantastic Four." Ryou answered. "So how was your evening?"

"It was good. After we found out that you all ditched us we went for a walk in the park."

"Talk about anything interesting?"

"Who said we talked at all?"

"Two people cannot spend more then two hours together and not talk! It's impossible."

"For you maybe, it seems like you never shut up."

"Hah! Your one to talk, I saw the two of you at the parlor. Chatting away like two old friends."

Rolling his eyes Bakura rolled off the coach and headed towards the stairs. "He's making me hang out with him at lunch on Monday."

"Looking forward to it?"

"Maybe, but just a little." Bakura admitted. "Tell anyone that and I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Ryou muttered to himself. "Goodnight Kura."

"Goodnight."

Ryou went to turn the volume up when the phone next to him rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryou!"

"Yugi, hi. What's up?"

"Oh not much… Yami just got home."

"Yeah, Bakura just walked in as well."

"Hmmm, I didn't get that much info from Yami."

"That is because you're terrible at it. Did he tell you anything?"

"Just that it was 'alright'"

"Just alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he was lying."

"Well I got a bit more out of Bakura."

"Okay… well are you going to tell me or do I have to beg for the info?"

"Hmm, let me think about that."

"Ryou!"

"I'm just kidding. I asked Bakura how the evening was and I got, it was good from him."

"Alright and good, how interesting."

"I'm not finished! Apparently, Yami told Kura that their hanging out together at lunch tomorrow."

"On a Sunday?"

"Err, no. Its Monday tomorrow Yugi."

"What! But I still have homework!"

"Well what are you doing still talking to me for?"

"Did you get anything else?"

"Oh yeah, I shouldn't tell you this because I was threatened with death if this leaked out. But Bakura is looking forward to lunch tomorrow." Ryou pulled the phone away from his ear as Yugi let out an un-natural squeal.

"No way! How exciting!"

"Yeah I know, look I better let you go or you'll never get your homework done."

"That's true; I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Bright and early."

"Ugh, not too early. Night Ryou."

"Goodnight Yugi." Putting the phone back on the receiver, Ryou shut the TV and DVD player off and headed upstairs.

The next morning, Ryou was awaked abruptly by the sound of someone moving about in the kitchen. "What the hell?" Stumbling downstairs, he glanced into the kitchen. "Kura?"

"Good morning Ryou!" Bakura said, smiling cheerfully. "Breakfast?"

"Huh?" Ryou asked, as he glanced at the oven.

"Breakfast, do you want some?" Bakura asked slowly, to let it filter in to Ryou's brain.

"It's six o'clock in the morning, your cooking and you're smiling. I must be dreaming." Ryou muttered to himself.

"Err, no dream. I woke up early because we have a History test this morning and I wanted to get some more studying in."

"Ah, studying as well. Okay no dream, but a parallel universe then." Ryou muttered, as he headed back upstairs.

"Is that a no to breakfast then?"

"No, I'll have breakfast. I'm just going to have a shower and get dress first."

"Okay then." Bakura turned around, and went back to mixing up the batter for waffles. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem Kura." Marik's voice filtered from the speaker phone. "I know that Malik gets cranky when he gets waken up early."

"That's because you don't wake people up in a nice way. How is Malik doing anyway?"

"Oh better, his sister got so pissed at me when he got sick. Not my fault that when I snuck out for an evening swim he joined me."

"Yes, I'm sure your absence from the bed awoke him and made him go down to the river."

"Try telling her that!"

"Oh Marik, you'll never change."

"Darn right I won't. I just wish that damn women would stop trying to make me change! It's not like I'm dating her."

"No, just her little brother."

"Well she's just over reacting. So what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you seeing anybody?"

"You know I'm not."

"Hmm, I see. So does that mean your over you little crush then?"

"What crush?"

"Don't play innocent with me. Your crush on you know who."

"Oh that crush… yep totally over it."

"You're lying."

"I am not!"

"You are too, look your in a state of denial."

"I told him."

"That you liked him!"

"No! And can you be quiet. Ryou could come down any second! I didn't tell him I like him, just that I was…"

"Oh my god! You told Yami your gay didn't you! Well that's the first step! I'm so happy to hear that."

"I'm glad you're happy, and it doesn't mean anything. I also told him I thought he was gay."

"Good god, who am I talking to right now? This isn't my Bakura."

"I never was yours."

"Only in my dreams."

"Don't let Malik hear you say that."

"Don't let me hear what?"

"Oh, hey love. Just talking to Bakura here."

"Hey Kura! How are things?"

"Good Malik, how are you?"

"Wonderful. I just came to grab my boyfriend to drag him back to bed. You both do realize that it's almost one in the morning in Egypt."

"I know that, Bakura was the one who called."

"I knew Marik would still be awake. But I should let you guys go now, I might ruin breakfast. I'll see you at Christmas time right?"

"Yep, we got the flight booked and everything. See you then Kura."

"Night Malik, Marik."

"Later Kura."

Bakura finally got everything put on the table when Ryou finally came back down.

"Wow, this looks great." Ryou said.

"Oh thanks, I couldn't sleep so I woke up early." Bakura told him. "Decided to do something nice."

"So… who were you talking to on the phone?" Ryou asked casually.

"Err, nobody?"

"Bull, I heard you." Ryou told him. "Spill."

"Marik, I was talking to Marik." Bakura told him.

"Marik?" Ryou questioned, as he glanced back at the clock. "Isn't it one in the morning over there?"

"Almost one in the morning." Bakura quipped. "I just needed to talk to him, that's it."

"What about?"

"Is that any of your business? No I think not."

"I bet you were talking about Yami."

"How the hell could you… you wouldn't listen in."

"Err, of course not."

"You did! I can't believe you! How much did you hear?"

"Starting with a crush of some sorts till Malik got on the phone."

"Ryou!"

"What! I was curious! You were whispering!"

"I can't believe you did that! The call was private!"

"I know and I feel terrible about it…"

"Yeah I can tell."

"But now I know why you've been acting so weird lately."

Bakura just sat their staring at his Hikari. "Have you gone mad!"

"Umm, no. At least I don't think so. Why?"

"You do realize who I am, don't you?"

"I'm not stupid, nor am I afraid of you." Ryou smiled. "Thanks for breakfast; I'll do the dishes while you get ready for school."

"I hate that damn uniform." Bakura bitched as he climbed up the stairs. "We'll finish are conversation later, I won't forget."

"Damn." Ryou muttered, as he went about doing the dishes.

When the lunch bell finally rang, Bakura slowly crept out of his class to his locker. In the vain hope that he could avoid Yami all together. Throwing his books in he grabbed his lunch and slammed his locker shut. Glancing around he smiled, the coast looked clear.

"Hello Bakura."

"Aahh! Yami! You scared the crap out of me."

Yami just smiled and grabbed Bakura by the arm. "I thought since the weather is so nice we'd sit outside."

"Sounds good. Do you have to touch me?"

"Yes, come here under the tree." Yami said, guiding him over.

"Lovely spot." Bakura commented, as he glanced up at the Sakura blossoms.

"It is." Yami agreed. "So how was the test?"

"It went alright, just had a problem on one question." Bakura shrugged. "I just guessed at the answer."

"Good plan." Yami nodded. "I thought about what you said to me last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, err… Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I might be gay."

"Might be?"

"I'm gay."

"Now don't you feel better?" Bakura smiled at him.

"I guess I do feel slightly better." Yami shrugged.

"Great! Now can I eat my lunch?"

"Ilikeyoualotactually."

"Huh? I did not catch a word you just said."

"I said," Yami said, taking a deep breath. "That I like you, a lot."

"Huh?" Bakura said, mostly out of shock.

Yami glared at him. "You heard me, and I got word from a little birdie that you feel the same way."

"Ryou." Bakura hissed.

"No actually, Marik told me."

"He what! That slimly little bas…"

"Kura?"

"What?"

"Just trying it out, Kura." Yami grinned. "So, do you or don't you?"

"You're a bit bold today, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the other night… you were weird."

"Oh, yeah that. I already knew about Marik and Malik. Marik told me before he left, and he told me that you really liked me. I just wanted to know if you were actually gay or not."

"What the hell? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Umm, I was afraid to?"

"Was that a question or you answer?"

"Not too sure really. I mean I've like you for awhile, but I couldn't every say anything."

"I see."

"You see? What's that suppose to mean?"

Bakura just grinned at him. "Yami."

"Yeah?"

"I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Whoop!" Yami leaned in and quickly kissed Bakura. "I feel like a school girl."

"Just don't go acting like one on me." Bakura smiled.

"I'll try, so do you want to catch a movie with me this Friday?"

"Love to."

"Great, now let's go find the gang so I can show you off." Yami said, standing up and holding out his hand. "Plus rub it into Kaiba's face!"

"Kaiba?" Bakura asked, talking Yami's hand.

"Yeah, he digs you." Yami grinned.

"That's disgusting." Bakura frowned. "On second thought, let's just go out and enjoy the rest of the day. We can show off tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So, what should we do?"

"For one, your buying me lunch seeing as I never did get to eat the one I brought."

"My bad." Yami grinned, as he squeezed Bakura's hand. "So how long will it take Marik to find out?"

"Not very long, he'll be calling my cell later on."

"He's got a good sense, always knows what's going on. Even when he's several countries away."

"That's talent for you, but why are we talking about Marik?" Bakura asked, glancing up at Yami.

"Good question! So where do you want to eat?"

"Well there is that new café in town."

"Oh, the one near the game shop?"

"That's the one."

"Sounds good to me." Yami agreed. "So when should we tell our lights?"

"I think they already know." Bakura laughed. "I mean they've only been dating, what six months? I'm sure they tell each other everything."

"Dating? What do you mean dating?"

"Yugi never told you? Oh well, I'm sure he meant to do that real soon." Bakura smiled, and then he quickly kissed Yami. "Let's go, I want to get a good seat."

"I'm right behind you." Yami shook his head. "I still can't believe our lights are dating."

"You're clueless. I guess from your earlier comment that you didn't know that Kaiba and Joey are dating." Bakura grinned. "Really Yami, do try and keep up."

Yami just stood there and watched Bakura for a moment. 'Life can change so fast, its amazing.' "Kura, wait up!"

In the distance under a Sakura tree sat two figures. One watched the two Yami's in interest while the other sat there board.

"I knew it Malik! I just knew those two would get to together one day. All they needed was a little push and some help from me." Marik boasted.

"So you just dragged us back to Japan for what reason? To see your handy work in action." Malik mused.

"Yes, of course. Now let's go and talk to Ryou and Yugi. They'll be so excited to hear this tidbit." Marik said, as he jumped up. Dragging his poor boyfriend with him.

"Oh joys." Malik falsely cheered.

"Stop being such a party pooper." Marik glared.

"When my sister finds out we did this, she's going to kill us." Malik told him.

"We'll worry about her when the time comes."

"You say that now." Malik muttered, as Marik dragged him off.

The End

_Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! I haven't done a one shot in a while so I thought I'd do one for this special occasion. So just tell me what you think, love it? Hate it? Let me know, I want input! Plus I finished this at three O'clock in the morning, so if there is any spelling mistakes, just point them out or I'll notice them later! Thank!_

_Cenedril_


End file.
